


What Makes You Scream

by hellhoundsprey



Series: ficlet prompts [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Jared, Cock Slut Jared, Daddy Kink, Jensen Being an Asshole, M/M, Older Jensen, Size Kink, Spanking, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellhoundsprey/pseuds/hellhoundsprey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jared/Jensen, Jared is obsessed with Jensen's huge dick? :) please and thank you ♥.<br/>Baby, my giant-schlong-o-meter is on the Jared side so hard that my brain just shuts off at the thought of him taking another and thus smaller than his own dick this serious, so I will have to take this AU. And bring in the age difference. Twink!jared? Twink!jared. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Makes You Scream

It’s either the five precautious drinks or this kid _is_ a screamer. Jensen hits again for good measure without much scientific need but so much more satisfaction. Jared yelps. His skinny little ass barely even jiggles under the impact. “God, _fuck_ ,” Jensen groans and makes the kid squirm with both voice and a soothing kneading by both of his palms. “Are you gonna be good for daddy, baby? Gonna let me have that ass, huh?”

The kid splutters, “Ohmygod,” and if he wasn’t plastered to the wall with arms, face _and_ chest, he’d probably have fallen over. His shirt is rucked up because Jensen adores the dimples on his lower ass, right above the prize, and his generic cargo shorts are pooling around his barefoot-in-sneakers-feet because well, obvious reasons.

Panting hard, dick probably even harder, real sweaty but gorgeous when he squirms like that. Old enough to drink equals to old enough for Jensen to bend over. The kid is desperate for it, has been from the first texts on, almost came in his pants when he saw Jensen being real and present in the bar they had decided on meeting, y’know, just talkin’, seein’ how it goes, maybe more if we both feel like it, baby, no rush. Jensen did already have a feeling “Jay” wasn’t really as relaxed as he wanted his texts to look like. Kid like that maybe sucked a few dicks at high school, went through a boyfriend or two during college (where he, according to himself, is still going). Not a slut per se - but they always seem to become sluts for Jensen.

Now that he’s got him here, right under his hand and blank ass pressed up against Jensen’s still jeans-clad cock, Jensen even contemplates that “Jay” could be a virgin. Lets that thought sink in, observes how that makes him feel. The conclusion is that if Jared didn’t plan on this to happen, he wouldn’t have waxed his ass, and if you plan on something to happen and still get yourself into it, you’re _in_ for it.

So Jensen leans forward, a warm, solid blanket over Jared’s back, mouth to Jared’s ear and gets his hand between their bodies to get at the fly of his jeans while he warns, “Once it’s out, it’s not goin’ anywhere but into you. We clear?”

“Fuck,” the kid whines. Jensen smirks. Jared almost swallows his tongue, twice, as he adds and nods, “Yeah, please, please, doitpleaseohmygod.”

Jensen prompts quietly, “What are you calling me?” and Jared, darling and eager Jared chokes, “D-daddy.”

Jensen’s cock smacks down on the cleft of Jared’s ass. A shudder through Jared makes Jensen follow along. “Mh,” makes Jensen, and Jared stays quiet. A slick slide through sweat and over smooth, deeply tanned skin, and god, Jensen loves this view. His free hand goes for Jared’s hair to pet first and then tug softly. That makes Jared hum; no wonder. You don’t wear your hair that long if you don’t want it pulled on.

“Wanna see it, baby? Wanna see what’s gonna make you scream?”

Jensen’s hand bounces under the wild nodding and Jared is already craning his neck, unasked, and Jensen sees a lip being chewed on and fuck, that pink mouth drove him insane back in the bar already.

A short confused stumble from Jared but Jensen is strong enough to steady the both of them, gets Jared to his knees, back of head against the wall, facing Jensen’s cock. Which is stared at in awe.

“Ohmygod.” Jared has this nervous way of speaking, talks real fast. Not that Jensen minds. It’s actually really cute. Flattering, even.

Jensen purrs, “All for you,” and crowds in closer, gets a hand on himself to steady his dick. Gives a few strokes, just because. “Take care of it, baby, c’mon.”

“It’s, you’re, you’re real - _big_ ,” the kid manages through gaping and swallowing and as cute as his flushed blabbering is, it’s still so much better to get inside that pretty mouth. Jared makes a surprised sound and there’s a hand on Jensen’s thigh but that jaw drops for Jensen, lips purse, so Jensen shoves. And shoves.

Jared gags halfway and Jensen shushes, runs both hands through Jared’s hair now, hums, “Good boy,” and he swears he can feel Jared seizing up for that. His little tongue, oh god. Yeah, definitely not his first blow ever, but room for improvement. “Stick your tongue out,” he instructs lowly, and god, the twinkle of gag-reflex-tears in Jared’s lashes from this perspective is breathtaking. “Yeah… That’s it. That’s it.”

Both of them are flushed down to their chests when Jensen lets up, lets Jared catch some of his breath, rubs a thumb over clumped lashes. Jared’s cheeks are burning up, hair everywhere and he wipes his chin with his knuckles like a goddamn teenager, so carefree and unerotic that Jensen’s dick pulses for it, has to have that, _now_.

While he already pulls a dizzy Jared to his feet, Jensen prompts, “Bedroom,” tugs Jared along by a loose wrist and unlocks the patio door, upstairs, shoves Jared on top of the bed. Jared, slightly disorientated and sweat shining on his forehead, is only wearing sneakers, shirt and cheap wristwatch anymore but still Jensen’s command is, “Strip,” before he does the same. Knows Jared is gaping at him, the flex of his muscles, the power and heat his body gives off, and Jensen smirks daringly when he has to help with Jared’s shoes. Jared says nothing, only pants, makes a low sound when his hand brushes his cock on the way up. Not bad, either; not at all. Looks good in Jared’s huge hand, tip candyredpink and glistening wet, balls tight, hairless. Thorough kid. Jensen congratulates himself for that one.

Jensen’s knees hit the bed and that gets Jared’s attention. Those doe-eyes immediately lower and zero in on the bounce of Jensen’s cock, and there it is again, this heartwrenching tongue, slipping out as if he was hungry for it, wants it back in his throat, gagging him, making him cry.

“Ever had someone that big?” Jensen wants to know.

Jared shakes his head and the curls of his hair sway softly with the movement.

Own hand on his dick, fisting it slowly, Jensen lets Jared look as much as he wants. “Turns you on, hm? I can see it. That pretty dick all hard for me, right?” Rhetorical question when Jensen purrs, “Wanna get fucked with this? Yeah?” and Jared hasn’t had enough time to answer when Jensen already has a hand wrapped around the back of one knee, pulls those fawn-legs wide and to the side so Jared is practically on his stomach. Jensen growls. “Fuck.”

Without the need to be asked, Jared’s ass rises just that other inch higher. Jared is silent but his eyes are wide, waiting, just like his ass is tight, waiting.

“Yeah, show daddy that hole.” Of course, Jared does. Jensen adds his own to Jared’s hand to pull his cheeks wide, hisses at the daring wink, curses, “Fuck, boy,” and dives in, mouth-first.

Jared makes the sweetest noises when he gets his ass eaten. Groaning, mumbling incoherent things, but Jensen swirls his tongue extra hard for every “daddy” or “please”. Nervous at first, Jared is molten butter in Jensen’s hands soon enough. Molten enough that Jensen discards the idea of getting a finger in there to test the waters. No, he’s ready. Pink and spit-soaked, gaping when Jensen pulls him wide with one thumb on either side, breathless little chokes from his upper mouth, and Jensen can see his balls twitching, his taint constricting.

Condoms and lube under the pillow and Jared hasn’t wholly realized it’s time already, gives a confused sound and a hand circling behind himself to reach the back of Jensen’s head, his ear, something, and Jensen is kissing and nipping behind his ear, down his throat, while he lines himself up.

One arm around Jared’s chest, hand on a nipple and plucking softly, just right, and Jensen starts sliding in at the sweet, “Ah,” together with a push of ass backwards, to him, _onto_ him. “Ah, _daddy_!” Jared sounds scandalized, young, and so so turned on, and Jensen now truly is sure he made the right choice by keeping the rest of the day free, too.

Inch after inch disappears into the kid, seemingly effortlessly, soaking with spit and lube and sweat and Jared’s hips hitch and his mouth doesn’t even close anymore but his hand stays in Jensen’s too short to hold on to hair and he arches his back to give more, and more, and more. “’s so big, daddy, it’s so fuckin’ big, I, I, _please_.”

Jensen can’t really get much leverage with the two of them lying on their sides like this but that’s not so important until Jared starts gasping, until Jensen’s hips give a nice, subtle smack when they meet Jared’s ass. Then, it’s a low, “Get on your knees,” and an encouraging one-two-three slaps on a still-stuffed ass and Jared keens, starts moving. Jensen helps him, slaps Jared’s hand away when he wants to reach for his own cock to lessen the discomfort of Jensen slipping out for a second or two.

Jensen is back in, on his knees, and his loyal loyal bed, in contrast to Jared, is so used to this kind of action that it doesn’t make a sound when he starts to truly work Jared’s ass.

Jared startles at first, a high-pitched, questioning something, and yeah, Jensen is pounding the air out of him here, makes room for himself as if he wanted to stay forever. Carving out, ruining for everyone else. Jensen’s.

When he makes them feel like they belong to him, they tend to come back for more.

“Godgodgodgodooohhgooood-“

“Yeah,” Jensen laughs, “yeah, that’s what you need, huh? Some – good – deep – fucking.”

“Yesyesplease, oh please, _daddy_!” Jared is sobbing at this point. Maybe came already. Jensen doesn’t care nor needs to busy his mind with it yet. It’s only just one PM.


End file.
